Enamorado
by Deih
Summary: Todos en Akatsuki sabían que no debían adentrarse a la habitación de Sasori. A menos que fueras Deidara, estuvieras aburrido y tuvieras un instinto suicida difícil de ignorar. Ah, y estuvieras enamorado, perdidamente enamorado.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Nota:** Este pequeño monstruo está dedicado con todo el amorsh del mundo a **yusha**. Aunque no lo creas, esto nació de la conversación que tuvimos aksdjl ''necesito una ducha fría''. Espero que te guste:)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Todos en la cueva Akatsuki sabían que no debían entrar al cuarto de Sasori, sobre todo si éste estaba ocupado en una nueva creación, pues corrían el riesgo de perder sus vidas a manos de un marionetista furioso por la interrupción. Era claro: nadie se atrevía a romper esa regla impuesta no dicha.

A menos que fueras Deidara, estuvieras aburrido y tuvieras un instinto suicida difícil de ignorar.

—¡Danna! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que terminó estampándose contra la pared.

El primer tic apareció en la ceja del pelirrojo.

—Largo —siseó, muy entretenido con una nueva marioneta. Pero claramente fue ignorado, ya que el rubio se encogió de hombros y se adentró como si nada, dejándose caer en la cama del Akasuna.

—Siempre me lo pregunté, ¿usted duerme, hm? —cuestionó, observando todo cual niño chiquito.

Sasori le dio una mirada de reojo y volvió a su trabajo, ahora fue su turno de ignorar al chico explosivo, quien bufó por ello.

—Infantil —se quejó, apachurrando la almohada de su compañero mientras repasaba las creaciones acomodadas perfectamente en cada rincón de la habitación.

Dios mío, si no hubiera iluminación sería una jodida película de terror.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó hastiado, dejando a un lado su creación por unos momentos para frotar el puente de su nariz.

 _Respira, Sasori, respira. Eso es. Al menos finge hacerlo para calmarte._

—No —contestó, parpadeando lento, como si no quisiera perderse el espectáculo de ver a su Danna con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y la capa de Akatsuki entreabierta, dejando ver parte de su artificial cuerpo.

—Vete —repitió, volviendo a lo suyo al voltear bruscamente, dándole la espalda a Deidara.

—No haré ruido —murmuró, formando una mueca que rayaba en lo infantil.

El Akasuna sufrió otro tic nervioso, y se preguntó por qué no lo había matado aún.

Ah, si, el imbécil ese le importaba un poco.

Un poquito.

No mucho.

Claro.

—Otro sonido que no sea tu respiración, y te convertiré en una barbie —advirtió, y no necesitó ver a su contrario para saber que estaba sonriendo, probablemente aguantando las carcajadas.

—Ajam —balbuceó Deidara, cruzando sus piernas y hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en la almohada, a la cual todavía estrujaba entre sus aroma era exquisito, fácilmente podría intoxicarse con él.

Frotó su mejilla contra la mullida superficie y se dispuso a dar su mejor esfuerzo para no hablar, puesto que se conformaba con verle trabajar.

O bueno, eso fue hasta que notó que Sasori había cambiado de posición, y que solo veía su espalda. No es que se quejara, se veía más chiquitito así; sin embargo, prefería ver su rostro de porcelana concentrado.

Era lindo.

Muy lindo.

Uno de los placeres del rubio explosivo, era ver como idiota a Sasori. Y claro, como éste creía que esa era su expresión natural, no lo tomaba muy en cuenta.

Era bueno, porque así podía estar cerca sin que lo pateara.

Bueno, sin que lo pateara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sí, todavía tenía un moretón en su espalda por la patada que recibió cuando contestó con doble sentido a una de las preguntas del bermejo.

¿Y qué? Valió la pena por la mueca que hizo. Aunque fue cómica, pues no se sonrojaba.

Qué triste, le hubiera gustado verle rojito.

Resopló, molesto.

—Silencio —chistó Sasori, provocando que Deidara casi se cayera de la cama. ¡Eh, no dijo nada!

Infló las mejillas, dejó la almohada en su lugar y se levantó para ir hacia una de las sillas que estaba frente a la mesa de trabajo en la que se encontraba el Akasuna. La dio vuelta, se sentó y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo, observándole como un niño.

Seguía aburrido, pero ahora tenía buena vista.

—¿Tienes...? —soltó un sonidito entre molesto y algo desesperado, a pesar de que su expresión siguiera _casi_ neutra— ¿Tienes que verme todo el jodido tiempo? —concluyó, tentado a lanzarle la marioneta a la cabeza.

Deidara rió bajito.

—Lo siento, hm. Quiero aprender de su arte~ —canturreó, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera aún más el ceño.

El rubio estaba de joda, Sasori no le creía nada, pero decidió —por su salud mental y la paz del día— hacer caso omiso y continuar con los ojos de su creación.

Mierda, todavía no sabía qué color utilizar.

El menor apoyó su mentón en sus brazos y recorrió el rostro concentrado de su Danna con la mirada, pasando desde los mechones que rozaban su frente de forma rebelde hasta su naricita y labios, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos, tal vez porque estaba ensimismado en lo que hacía.

Entrecerró sus párpados y sintió un leve calorcito en sus mejillas. Estaba mal...

 _Malditamente enamorado de ese hombre._

Sasori chasqueó la lengua cuando algo no salió como quería y resopló, moviendo la marioneta para cambiarla de posición. Por unos instantes, pareció olvidar la presencia de Deidara, pues esa jodida obra maestra que estaba haciendo parecía querer arruinar su existencia. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil acabar con algo así? No es como si estuviera nervioso por la penetrante mirada azul de su compañero, no. Era idiota, eso.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya voltea! —exclamó el Akasuna con una venita en su sien, lanzándole el bracito sin terminar de su obra.

—¡Oiga, solo observaba! —se quejó, esquivando con dificultad el proyectil improvisado. Sasori estuvo a punto de gritarle un montón de improperios cuando se percató de que Deidara tenía razón, y de que él solo se había puesto nervioso.

—Maldito mocoso —balbuceó ceñudo—. Dame ese brazo —ordenó, a lo que el rubio, con una gotita bajando por su sien, se echó hacia atrás sin levantarse de la silla y alcanzó el brazo, volviendo a su posición original luego de unos instantes.

La expresión del bermejo era muy diferente.

—¿Danna...? —llamó quedito, casi con miedo. Lo único que le faltaba era que quisiera asesinarlo con una marioneta completa; sin embargo, pese a sus grandes temores, Sasori le arrebató la jodida parte de madera y continuó con lo suyo, dejando confundido a Deidara.

Si solo el rubio supiera que el Akasuna reaccionó así por la vista que le ofreció al echar su cuerpo hacia atrás en un intento por tomar el brazo.

— _Ya, tiene buenos abdominales_ —reconoció, volviendo a ignorar olímpicamente a Deidara, quien se resignó a ello.

Sí, se resignó a ser ignorado desde que le asignaron a Sasori como compañero.

Los minutos pasaban y el chico explosivo pensó que el sol estaba radiante, pues antes de adentrarse a la habitación del mal —de noche aquello parecía una casa del terror— había estado fuera, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero también pensó que Sasori mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentando no joderla al ponerle los ojos azules a la marioneta era mucho más sensual y atrayente que el sol.

A ver, el sol lo podía iluminar en cualquier momento, no siempre tenía esa imagen de su Danna.

 _Perfecto._

Deidara reprimió otro suspiro, ya parecía una virgen enamorada. Pero, mierda, que si le llamaban así no le importaría tampoco. Es decir, ¿quién no parecería una colegiala frente a semejante espécimen?

Si fuera mujer ya le habría pedido hijos.

Sonrió por el pensamiento idiota, si alguien pudiera leer su mente sentiría pena por él. Aún así, poco o nada le importaba. Deidara estaba al tanto de que moriría en cualquier momento, pues pertenecer a esa organización criminal y ser acechado constantemente por las diferentes aldeas no era muy seguro que digamos. Por ese mismo motivo permitía que sus sentimientos estuvieran a flor de piel, siempre.

Y él estaba seguro, de que Sasori ya estaba al tanto de lo que sentía.

—Oiga —musitó, sin recibir respuesta, pero sí una pequeña mirada.

 _Qué lindos ojos, Danna._

—Me encanta.

 _Lo amo._

Sí, definitivamente era muy peligroso ser miembro de Akatsuki. Pero estaba claro que Deidara no quería morir a manos de cualquier ninja si se atrevió a decirle eso al escorpión.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un grito furioso seguido de las carcajadas del rubio, quien no se detuvo ni cuando tuvo que, prácticamente, huir de la habitación de Sasori.

—¡Te vuelves a acercar y te meteré la cola de Hiruko por la-...!

—¡Pero si es verdad~! —gritó Deidara, intentando no caerse de su ave por culpa de la risa. Llegó a ver la expresión furiosa del Akasuna y...

No.

Él no podía sonrojarse.

Fue su imaginación.

—Adoro mi imaginación —musitó, echándose sobre su ave y sintiendo el aire fresco mecer sus cabellos, pues tuvo que crear un pájaro a toda velocidad antes de que el pelirrojo cumpliera con su amenaza.

Dios, lo que tenía que hacer para decirle sus sentimientos. No quería imaginar si le decía la verdad.

Si le decía que, además de encantarle, lo amaba en realidad.


End file.
